


A Rogue, a Mage, and a Poet

by MultiSoulZero



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Gen, Isekai, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Undertale Spoilers, it was supposed to stay as a joke I swear, there are Plans but not much is concrete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiSoulZero/pseuds/MultiSoulZero
Summary: A parallel world filled with magic is in peril from the threats of the invading demon king, and only the chosen blah blah blah blah, we all know how an isekai works: you summon the cardboard cutout teenage nobody to give the most broken abilities to and send them on a quest that you never really see the end to. A bit tiring to care about a new hormonal idiot each time, so how about we add a few store-bought spices to the mix?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Rude Awakening but it's Polite

“O great heroes, we beseech your aid upon our fair kingdom!”

“Um, before that, can I ask where this is?” Monika responded to the robed man, slightly dazed from the blinding white light she had just experienced.

The last thing she could remember was finally getting alone time with the person behind her game’s protagonist. Almost the entire game’s data was deleted save for the one classroom, a desk, and two chairs. After opening up to them about everything, she looked through the leftover code, to have just one more poem sharing, but - 

Monika’s hand reflexively flew up to her head as a sharp pain shot through, cutting off her thoughts.

“Is something the matter, madam?” The robed man took a step, a hand half-reaching out from an almost oversized sleeve.

“No, I’m... fine, sorry to worry you.” Taking a deep breath, Monika recomposed herself to properly face this turn of events

The robed man returned to a more relaxed posture and cleared his throat, “All is fine. To answer your previous query, you are in the city of Unoriga, capital of the Fahrdom Kingdom. You three have been summoned to be the heroes to save our land from the invading Demon King!” _You three?_ Monika looked back in response to this, getting a grasp on her surroundings.

At her feet was the edge of what looked like a textbook magic circle with symbols and circles layering in towards the center, stretching out about four meters behind her. Looking back, she also saw almost a dozen people also in robes, but unlike the priest-like appearance of the man she spoke to, their robes were much more like a stereotypical wizard outfit - a pointy, wide-brimmed hat, dark blue gown, and metal staves. 

What held her attention, however, were the other two figures standing in the magic circle with her. One was a teenage boy around her age with a green hoodie and a white shirt with a strange red design on the front. His skin was scarily pale and his hair was even paler, but he wore a calm expression and gave a polite smile when Monika looked his way.

To his side was someone much shorter, also wearing a hoodie except his was blue with a grey hood. He wore basketball shorts that went down to his pink slippers and had his hood up, masking all but his wide teeth-baring grin and skin somehow whiter than the other boy.

“Not to discredit your work here or anything,” the white-haired boy spoke up, addressing the robed man, “but are you sure your summoning worked out right? I mean, I’m not quite sure how someone as insignificant as me is qualified to be some great hero.” He spoke in a casual tone despite the obvious self-deprecation, as if he were used to saying harsh things like that.

“But of course! Have more confidence in yourself!” The robed man walked up to the boy, “This is an ancient summoning ritual passed down through generations of the kingdom’s finest mages. The last summoning - written to be five hundred years ago - was said to bring us a hero who brought about an era of great peace and prosperity as he continued to rule as our king!” The robed man made a wide-sweeping gesture as he rambled about the kingdom’s history, enthusing none of his audience. “O-of course, once your quest is over, we are also able to return you to your homelands,” he quickly added, returning his arms to his sides.

“Hold on, with what you’re sayi-”

“so all we gotta do is find this demon guy and give him a good dunking, right?” Monika was interrupted by the third summonee, whose deep voice took everyone by surprise.

“Erm, if that is how you refer to vanquishing evil in your world, then, yes?” the robed man pensively responded.

The blue-hooded man started walking past Monika and the boy, towards the large and only door in the room, “well, my work break isn’t gonna last forever, so the sooner we get this done the sooner we can all go back,” he said as the robed man worriedly followed behind.

“by the way,” the blue-hooded man stopped a few paces before the door to turn around, face still hidden and grin still wide, “the name’s sans. sans the hero, i guess.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sans,” said the boy, now walking out of the magic circle, “I’m Nagito Komaeda. I may not be able to do much, but I hope I can at least be of some help to the both of you.”

The two of them were acting so calm, despite the strange events going on. That easy-paced mood was even getting to Monika, almost reassuring her that everything would be alright. Sans seemed confident and capable, as if doing commonly exhaustive tasks were easy for him. Komaeda was probably being modest, but that most likely spoke to his own capabilities.

“If we’re doing introductions now, then I guess I’m next. My name is Monika. I hope we can all get along!” she said in her usual bright and peppy voice. The three of them looked between each other, accepting that these strangers would likely be spending a lot more time with each other.

“Ah, how splendid to see the three heroes beginning their alliance!” the robed man spoke up from Sans’ side, his hands clasped as if in prayer, “If I may conclude these introductory matters, I am the Royal Archmagus of Fahrdom Kingdom, Balthasar. I will do everything in my power to aid your quest, but, for the current moment we must begin the Hero’s Artifact Ritual!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that sure is a start. First fic, so feel free to comment, compliment, and/or rip it apart!  
> more eventually 
> 
> Next Chapter: The Gang Breaks the Game


	2. The Gang Breaks the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's an isekai without some absurdly specific-yet-broke equipment?

“I know Monika had already asked earlier, but where exactly are we?” Komaeda spoke up from the group’s quiet walk through the torch lit stone hallway.

“Of course, to be precise we are currently in the lower levels of Unoriga’s, the King’s castle.” Balthasar lead the group, not looking back as he elaborated. “I would have brought you all to the king’s hall first, but the sun has already begun to take its rest,” the group turned a corner and were met with a large, ornate wooden door with a cartoonishly large lock in the center of it, “so instead we shall handle the Hero’s Artifact Ritual first.”

“And this ritual is…?” Monika asked.

“Just a moment, I shall explain once inside proper,” Balthasar swished his hands in front of him before an equally cartoonishly large key materialized from thin air. He grabbed the key and inserted it into the lock as if it weighed nothing, and both lock and key evaporated into a cloud of sparkling dust.

“Welcome, to The Artifact Armory!” Balthasar made a grand open-arm gesture towards the room, almost the size of a tennis court, filled wall to wall with various types of weapons, equipment, and accessories. Shelves, cabinets, and boxes were lined across the floor, overflowing with more unique items.

“I can’t imagine we would be getting all of this-”

“Oh heavens no, it would be astounding if you were able to utilize even more than one!” Balthasar interrupted Komaeda as the trio walked in, taking in the sheer amount of equipment stockpiled. “Please do not haphazardly inspect anything, as I must explain the ritual’s process.”

Monika had stayed near the entrance alongside Sans, while Komaeda had almost started poking at some armor. “Now, as heroes granted to us through The Summoning, you are brought forth to our world, but the preparation and process results in an excess of mana left over. Many early heroes became great mages, and it was not until the late hero king that we learned this excess mana can be redirected into an enchanted item of choice to manifest great abilities from within the item.”

“Then, all of this equipment is...” Komaeda turned to analyze the hoard with this new information.

“Relics we’re supposed to choose and use.” Monika said, also getting a second look at the mounds.

“well it’s not as messy as my place, so i’ll go first.” Already walking towards the back of the room, Sans dismissed himself from more explanations.

“W-wait! You must be careful, you each only have one opportunity for a relic!” Balthasar tried to warn Sans, but he had already vanished behind the shelves.

“We just have to only touch what we’re going to pick, right?” Komaeda had his arms crossed and was still looking over the items.

Balthasar worriedly glanced from the area Sans disappeared to back to Komaeda, “I- Yes, that is correct. However, not _every_ item is enchanted, so there is no worry of accidentally materializing your mana into something such as one of the boxes or shelves.”

“Well that’s good to hear. If that’s all there is to it, then I’ll start searching too.” With a smile, Komaeda turned to search for an artifact of his own, “Hopefully my luck doesn’t get in the way.”

Monika was left at the entrance alongside a nervous Balthasar. At least, that’s what she assumed his expression was like, since he still wore a hood masking most of his face, much like Sans was. Both him and Komaeda were so casual about this entire string of events it was almost making her feel silly for being worried. Even if she was summoned to a different world, she still…

“Is something the matter, Miss Monika?” Balthasar was looking over to her, probably unnoticed due to being too focused on her thoughts.

“Oh, well, I was just thinking… Would you have any recommendations on what to pick out? I’m not exactly the fighting type…” Monika gave a sheepish expression, trying to change the subject.

“I would be elated to be of aid!” Balthasar said, taking the lead on navigating through the storage, “If that is the case, I would recommend a fine set of armor, perhaps a shield. From the results we’ve been able to produce, we’ve found as the mana circulates within one’s core, it attunes to their spirit’s aptitude. Once released onto the artifact of choice, it grants the artifact an ability befitting the respective user.”

“Then I pick something out and it will sort of just… fit itself to me, like a shirt that's too small?” She asked while looking over a pile of armor sets.

“Hohoho, I suppose that is an apt explanation. If that is how you feel, then I would suggest picking by appearance.”

Monika looked over what she assumed to be the defensive equipment aisle until something caught her eye. Under a small chestplate was a white long-pointed shield with a rounded top and two shallow indents on the sides. Ornate golden rims coated the top and bottom while a solid strip of gold connected the two edges across the center.

Acting on a strong impulse, Monika reached out and grabbed the edge. Like an amplified static shock, a surge of energy ran from Monika to the shield and back, a faint light flashing from the exchange. 

“A shield, is it? A fine choice, that is. A respectable tool for protecting your allies.” Balthasar remarked as Monika held the shield to get a better feel for it. 

Even in all these strange events, something about this shield felt right. Whether or not it was because Monika was beginning to accept this world as her new reality, holding this shield was the one natural thing that has come to her.

Or maybe it’s just that mana aptitude stuff Balthasar was talking about.

“You know, I think this might work out after-”

Monika was interrupted by a cacophony of wood crashing and metals clattering. The source of the sound came from a corner of the room, the same direction that Komaeda had gone.

“Good heavens, what happened?!” Balthasar rushed to the scene while Monika tailed behind, finding boxes broken and shelves toppled, and artifacts of all kinds scattered across the floor.

“Komaeda, are you okay?!” Monika called out, almost surprised at her own concern, but turned to see him hunched over at the end of the room, walking out from under a bookcase leaning against the wall

“No need to worry about me, I’m fine,” he raised his arms to show he hadn’t been scratched anywhere, “see?”

“Sir Komaeda… your hand…!” Monika focused her attention to his glowing hand at Balthasar’s mention, only to find out the glowing was coming from a knotted potato sack no larger than Komaeda’s hoodie.

“Hm? What about…” Komaeda looked to what he was holding, the light fading just as it had with Monika’s shield.

“M-maybe your relic is inside that sack! Yes, surely it must be…” Balthasar said, trying to convince himself as well as everyone else. Komaeda untied the knot to look inside, only to give a blank expression in response. He then grabbed it by the bottom and let the opening fall, only to have nothing fall out.

Monika and Balthasar stared in silence as the realization of what this meant dawned on them, Komaeda being the one to break the silence with a hollow laugh. “Hahaha, well, at least I was expecting something like this to happen.” Komaeda turned back to the group, “We’ve each found something, so what’s the next step?”

“But Sans is still…” Monika stopped as she followed where he was looking, to find Sans a couple meters to her side. “Oh. Then, you also found something, Sans?”

“sure did,” he said, pulling his hand out of his pocket. What he held out looked so remarkably like a children’s play toy wand it may as well have been bought from a toy store. It had a bright, hot pink handle with a shiny pastel yellow end piece on one side, and a pink, glittery heart on the other with a light pink lace ribbon tied in a bow with the ribbon tails extending the length of the handle. “kinda convenient we just pick on instinct. i didn’t have to  _ pink _ about what to get at all.”

“Pfft- haha, really, Sans?” Monika held back the rest of her laughter as Sans gave a nonchalant shrug. “I suppose it’s something more than what Komaeda got, which was…” she motioned towards him, still holding the sack.

“Well then, now that each of you have acquired an artifact…” Balthasar hesitated on that last word, “... we can move on to identifying the boons and quirks of them.” He ushered the group away from the collapsed shelves and towards a door opposite to the entrance. Upon entering, the first thing Monika noticed in the dark room was a small round table in the middle, draped in a purple sheet with what looked like magic circles inscribed into it in yellow. In the center of the table was a pedestal with a bright blue crystal ball in the center.

“Now then, who would like to go first?” Balthasar walked to the opposite side of the table from the trio.

Before anyone could respond, Sans had already walked up to the table and put his wand next to the crystal ball. “Very well then. Now…” Balthasar raised his arms above the crystal ball and began mumbling what was presumably a magic incantation, as the ball began to glow, almost lighting up the dim room with specks of light. 

As the lights started to fade, a black square with a white outline appeared in front of Sans. There was text on it, but Sans’ hood blocked most of it.

“Aha! I can see it now…” a similar square appeared in front of Balthasar, except his was a gradient of blue instead of black. From what Monika could tell at a distance, there was text displayed on it, as well as a picture of Sans’ wand. “... Oh heavens! How remarkable…” Balthasar mumbled as he read the text, surprised at whatever it said.

“so, the light show was to get info on what our stuff does for us?” Sans asked, snapping Balthasar out of his shock.

“Ah! Well, yes, but I can only do one at a time. This process is necessary to identify the specific details of any enchanted or unknown item, and I must say,” Balthasar said, his hand rubbing his chin, “I’ve never seen an item with this much power…!”

“Oh? What can it do?” Komaeda was the first to ask.

“Well, it says here that when equipped with this ‘Heart Wand’, the cost of mana needed to execute a spell is drastically reduced,” Balthasar said, still impressed with this outcome.

“sounds great if i knew any magic tricks,” Sans added.

“Of course, I would be more than delighted to aid you in spellcrafting! But, first, we still have two more artifacts to identify,” Balthasar said, trying to keep Sans encouraged.

“I can't say I'm not curious, so I'll go next?” Monika said, only turning it into a question at the end.

“Of course, I don't mind going last,” Komaeda answered.

“Very well then,” Balthasar began, his hands already in the air in preparation for the incantation, “Place your shield down and we can begin.”

She did as he said, and watched as the room began to glow once again. As it did, a familiar pink polka-dot text box with a rounded white outline appeared between Monika and the shield. Text began to fill it as the lights began to fade, describing the properties of the shield.

“Ah, yes, I see…” Monika looked up from the textbox to see Balthasar reacting to his own text box appearing in front of him, with what seemed to be the same text as on her own. _Does everyone have their own personal text box style?_ _There has to be some overlap somewhere…_ Monika kept wondering until she realized the crystal ball’s lights completely faded.

“So what power did you unlock, Monika?” Komaeda asked with a casual smile.

“Um, the name of it is ‘Medusal Shield’,” Monika winced at the potential implications of the name, “and its ability is absorbing any magic it blocks, giving one charge of the absorbed spell to the user.” 

“Wow, that sounds like it would be great with Sans and his wand then,” Komaeda turned to Sans as he said this, Sans only responding with a shrug.

“While that may be true,” Balthasar shook his head, “an artifact may only be used by the individual who unlocks its power.”

“That’s a bit unfortunate, but it makes sense,” Komaeda passed Monika on his way to the table, still smiling, “Not that I have any place to speak with this unfortunate artifact of mine.”

“nah, don’t worry about it, komaeda, i’m sure you got this one,” Sans paused for a second, “in the  _ bag_.”

“Hahaha, you may be right, Sans,” Komaeda passively laughed off the joke while Monika giggled a bit, albeit less than the last pun. “Let’s get this over with, Balthasar.”

“Er, _ahem_ , yes, let’s,” Balthasar quickly cleared his throat and began the incantation for a third time. After Monika realized he was also laughing to himself over the joke, a new text box appeared in front of Komaeda, his being a translucent checker pattern in black and white and a yellow-orange gradient background for the picture of his bag. 

“Ah, yes, I see it-” Balthasar stopped mid-sentence as he read over the description, “I… Good heavens, what a peculiar artifact…”

“The Memory Pouch,” Komaeda began, “is an artifact that allows its user to pull out any object from it, as long as the user recalls the distinct properties of it. In addition, it doubles as an infinite storage space, as long as the items are able to fit through the opening of the pouch.”

Silence lingered in the room after the reveal. Sans’ and Monika’s artifacts were pretty powerful themselves, but that sack seemed especially dange-

“We each have an artifact and know what they do, so what’s next?” Komaeda nonchalantly broke the silence.

“Yes, er, well, the sun has nearly set for the day, so I believe it would be best if you all rest for the night.” Balthasar lead the group out of the ball room and back through the partly destroyed armory, “I unfortunately have other matters to attend do, but I will have an attendant lead you to the guest bedrooms.”

Before they all exited the room, Komaeda stopped to look back at the mess he had left. “Is it really fine to leave it like this? I’d feel terrible if I caused an inconvenience to you,” he said, “maybe I should clean it up first…”

“Oh, goodness, please do not worry yourself about that. We can simply have some servants tend to that mess,” Balthasar casually waved off the problem as a woman in a plain black dress and white apron walked up to him. After mumbling a few words to him, he responded, “Yes, lead them to the premier rooms.” The woman mumbled a response to Balthasar. “My, she insisted on staying? I suppose the duchess is spontaneous like that…” Balthasar turned to the trio, “I’m terribly sorry to ask this, but are you two gentlemen willing to share one of the premier guest rooms? There are only three and one is occupied, but we are more than willing to refurbish another room to your specifications and-”

“i’m not exactly the picky type, plus i don’t take up a lot of space,” Sans said, “so i’m good with sharing.”

“I would feel terrible if I had to give anyone else more work over someone like me. If Sans is fine with sharing, then I’ll happily oblige,” Komaeda added.

“Very well then. Attendant, lead our guests to their rooms,” Balthasar said. “Tomorrow you three shall meet with our king and be formally recognized as heroes, allowing you to go forth on your quest against evil under our king’s name. I bid you all a good night’s rest.”

* * *

The attendant had bowed and greeted the three and began leading them through more of the castle’s halls. Up some stairs, through some corridors, and up more stairs until they were in the upper levels of the castle. As the group passed by some windows, and as Monika glanced out, she was stopped by the view.

The sun was in its last minutes setting under the open fields of the horizon as the town under it was coated in hues between red and yellow, some purples and blues poking through as night was claiming any specks the light couldn’t reach. The town itself looked as if it was torn from a fantasy storybook and given life - wood-topped buildings divided up by a web of stone streets, the far crowds sprinkled across them as the distant sounds of townsfolk chatting, carriages rattling, and children playing just barely reached the castle windows Monika looked from.

“sure ain’t the same place we’re from, huh?” Monika snapped away from the window to see Sans looking out of the next window over to her left. He hadn’t turned to meet her gaze yet, but she could still see the fading sunlight painting his skin, his ever-present smile looking less forced and more somber, even almost… sad. As she kept looking, she noticed more of his face was visible under the lighting, but something about it seemed-

“We’ve got plenty more days to see the outside, you know,” Komaeda called out, already a short distance down the hallway with the attendant. Monika took one last quick look at the outside world caught up to the two of them, Sans following right behind. 

Soon enough they were at the rooms, Sans and Komaeda’s around the middle of the hallway while Monika’s was near the end. After bidding goodnight to the two, Monika was at the door to her room, a neatly carved rounded door with a simple key lock. The attendant handed Monika the key, bowed, and started off back down the hallway. Monika inserted the key and gently opened the door.

Inside was the most lavish bedroom Monika had ever seen - walls decorated with large paintings, a large mirror mounted on a wooden vanity table, a bronze round table with a leather couch and chairs around it, and a blue draped bed large enough to fit five people. _I guess those two won’t have a problem sharing, after all_ , she thought, taking in the atmosphere of the room. She set down her shield on the nearest chair and started walking toward the bed.

Then she realized the silence. No one talking, no walking around, no music playing, nothing. It was a surreal experience - sure she had wanted to escape the confines of that game, but this was so far from any reality she could have imagined. Flopping onto the bed, she stared at the ceiling, recounting the events of the day. In this world, magic exists, as proven by her summoning, Balthasar summoning the giant key, and the artifacts. At the same time, it seemed like there were game elements - everyone having their own user interface text boxes was undeniable proof.

 _Am I just… in another game? But I can’t see any screens, and I have an actual body here… It’s like if someone made a whole universe from one of those old RPG games, but that totally doesn’t make sense either!_ Monika rolled back and forth across the bed, frustrated at the lack of information she had.

 _Wait,_ she stopped mid-roll on her side, shooting up to sit on the bed, _if this is another game, then I should be able to find some sort of file system, right?_ Monika began trying to mentally execute every command she could think of to pull up a file navigator or command-line interface, but nothing worked. She tried closing her eyes to focus, when a sudden *ding!* rang out in her head. She opened her eyes to see a menu, but not the one she was looking for, as it resembled the same pink UI style from her own game.

HP, MP, and various other statistics were displayed alongside numbers. At the top was Monika’s own name, and “Poet” written underneath as a subtitle. _Well, it’s not wrong, but isn’t this supposed to be like an RPG?_ She tapped on one of the three tabs, displaying a screen detailing her currently worn clothing and equipment. It was a bit embarrassing, but then she noticed her shield was still labeled as “equipped” despite it being on one of the chairs. Tapping on the symbol for it, the shield suddenly materialized onto her arm as she jumped in surprise.

Setting the shield aside again, Monika checked the third tab, which displayed a list of skills, as well as her class information. _So ‘Poet’ really is a class, and what it does is…_ Monika tapped the word ‘Poet’ and began reading.

[Poet is a non-traditional magic-support class. Poets are able to imbue their words with mana to affect the world around them. They are able to cast most magic by reciting an incantation, whether through oral or written means. High level Poets are capable of combining and mixing various aspects of different incantations for a practically limitless variety of spells.]

The class felt far too specific to just be a coincidence. It was a bit of a relief that it wasn’t something as unfamiliar as archery, she felt. _I wonder if those two have something related to them too,_ a hand to her chin, she looked towards the wall dividing the two rooms.

**_Knock knock knock_ **

Monika looked towards the door, promptly getting up from the bed. “Who is it?”

“It’s just me, Komaeda. Mind if we talk for a bit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, a whole month between ch1 and ch2... (´• ω •`)  
> Either way, hope you enjoyed the longer chapter! I'd like for this to be the normal chapter length going forward, but any content is better than no content~  
> If you want some place to talk about this fic or others of mine, or wanna just drop in to say hi, you're more than welcome to my [Discord~!](https://discord.gg/cVr4W6J)
> 
> Next Chapter: heart to heart to soul


End file.
